Disciplinary Committee
by RussianKohai
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are members of the disciplinary committee. They try to discipline each other more than other students, however. Can they get along enough to not be kicked out of the committee?
1. Chapter 1

The disciplinary committee is a committee of students meant to discipline other student's actions, then there's these assholes.

Again, for possibly the fourth time that day, a table went flying across the classroom. Once again the ravenette moved out of the way just before getting hit and allowed the desk to injure the wall. The class was silent as they watched the mayhem. The two disciplinary committee members stood in the classroom in their military-like uniforms, the blonde glaring at the ravenette while the ravenette sneered back. Both seemed deaf to the quick footsteps that approached the room before the door was viscously flung open. A tiny female stormed into the room with her orange hair bouncing in it's wavy pigtails, the ribbons barely keeping them up. She grabbed both males by the ties and quickly used the item to pull them together, forcing them to bash their heads against each other. Releasing the two, she allowed them to stumble backwards before sending them both glares.

"Again?!" She demanded angrily. "You two are disciplinary committee members, show some discipline! It's pitiful for an underclassman to have to come in here and break up a fight between her seniors!"

"Rin, you dyed your hair orange this semester," the ravenette mused aloud as he ignored the girl's comments. "I liked it better blonde."

"Can it Orihara," Rin hissed as she flung another glare at the ravenette. "I know you started this one. I'm tempted to just let Heiwajima have his way with you!"

"That's what she said!" One of the students snickered to himself, silencing once he noticed Rin's icy glare now pointed at him.

The blonde smirked and cracked his knuckles as the younger girl stated her last line. He would take great pleasure in beating down the other male if allowed. Rin looked from one to the other before sighing in frustration and grabbing their ties once more, leading them out of the room. The echoes of their shoe taps vibrated off the walls as they strode down the hall. Without releasing her grip on the ties, Rin flung a door open and dragged the two males in after her before slamming it back down.

"Sit," she ordered as she finally let go and pointed at the table the committee usually used for meetings.

Izaya and Shizuo did as told, though sitting as far apart as they could manage. Rin sat in front of them with her long pigtail flopping as she did so. Her stern gaze switched from one male to the other.

It was no secret that the two loafed each other. Anytime one was in the same room as the other, a fight always broke out. Both had near perfect discipline until they were together. During meetings of the committee, one was always absent if the other was there (Shizuo usually being the one that rarely showed). If the two didn't show more discipline around each other, they would likely be removed from the committee without another warning.

And that brought them here. Rin had a plan (though she was doubtful it would work) that could help them either get along better or possibly have them kill each other.

"You two lack discipline when together," she sighed as she tried to keep eye contact with the two men. "If you don't solve your issues soon, you will be removed from the committee."

She paused and looked from Izaya to Shizuo repeatedly. Neither male seemed to be affected by her words. They were, in fact, glaring at each other as one seemed to challenge the other. Rin wanted to groan irately and give up on the two (it was obviously hopeless to try to help them), but hell would freeze over before she admitted defeat to these two.

"It's not like I'm your friend or anything, idiots," she stated in annoyance. "I just want to help you."

With that the two seemed to stop and both looked to Rin rather than each other. Izaya raised an eyebrow as he waited for Rin to continue, Shizuo sitting silently as usual.

"I'm placing you two in a squad together, just you two," Rin said calmly as she continued looking from one male to the other. "You have a month, just a single month and no longer, to get along before I allow the committee to kick you two out."

"An underclassman is giving us orders?" Izaya chuckled to himself, seeming to be amused.

"No, the committee is," Rin answered as she stood and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm just speaking for them. And I don't think you understand how much ass kissing I had to do to get you this chance! Be thankful!"

Rin sighed and practically face palmed herself.

"You have a month, behave you two," she frowned before leaving the room.

The meeting had begun almost a half hour ago, Shizuo having yet to show as usual. Izaya sat at the end of the table with his smug grin in place as he listened to the others speak and watched the door. Shinra was giving his usual lecture to Izaya about how he needed to stop egging Shizuo on while Dotachin read silently. Rin sat by Kida, trying to ignore him the best she could and holding back the urge to beat him into a pulp. Celty, sadly as she was Rin's beckon to be saved by, was sick once again that week.

"We need some up sexy in here," Kida grinned as he leaned back in his seat.

"What's up sexy?" Rin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing much, you?" Kida answered with a small wink.

"I will murder you on the ground that you stand," Rin stated with a falsely sweet smile.

Her comment seemed to stop male's flirting, even getting him to scoot away a little. Almost as if murder was his cue, Shizuo strode calmly into the room. The shifting gazes didn't seem to bug him as he sat at his spot by Rin (the furthest spot from Izaya at this point). With their final member there, the meeting continued. One by one each member stood and stated their input on new ways to discipline other students. Izaya stood to make his contribution, earning a quiet comment from Shizuo.

"What was that Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned with a soft smirk.

A visible vein popped from Shizuo's head as he stood and shouted back at Izaya. The other members rolled their eyes, trying to continue the meeting through the angered conversation. As Rin stood to give her opinion, the table was sent flying at Izaya. Casually, Rin reached into her sweater and pulled out the books she had been reading earlier that day. The two men continued their argument until Rin smacked them both over the head with her books before grabbing their ties, smashing their heads together once more.

"Shinra, put their chairs in the corner," Rin ordered as she kept hold of the upperclassmen's ties.

Without any arguement, Shinra did as he was told before scampering back to his seat. The members looked on curiously as Rin dragged the two to the corner before finally releasing them and motioning at the chairs.

"Sit in the corner," she demanded in an angered mother's tone.

"Are we getting a time out, Mama?" Izaya joked as he sat, Shizuo being forced to sit beside him.

"Sit silently," Rin hissed as she grabbed their wrists and forced the two men's hands into each other. "And hold hands."

"What?!" Shizuo nearly shouted angrily. "Why?!"

Rin shot an icy glare at Shizuo, telling him that she would rip him a new one if he argued. An irritated sigh left Shizuo's lips as he gave in and held Izaya's hand. The two sat there silently, holding hands with Rin standing behind them. A smirk spread across her face before she sat back down and the meeting continued. Once dismissed, Rin turned back to the two.

"You can stop now," she said from the doorway. "But remember to BEHAVE."

With that, Shizuo and Izaya released each other's hands and Rin left.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of students walked out of the school gates, all heading in the same direction. Rin played her game as usual and cheered occasionally about the small green dinosaur on her screen; Shizuo and Izaya walked beside each other with a glare being sent back and forth every once in a while; Celty walked beside Shinra as he walked behind the other males, hopeful a fight wouldn't break out between the two; Dotachin walked in the very back of the group as he read quietly; and Kida, being Kida as usual, went from Rin to Celty and back to Rin trying to flirt. It was a fairly peaceful walk even as everyone expected in vain for a fight to break out between the two males in the front. A squeal came as Rin once again found her dinosaur, Shinra finally peering over her shoulder to see what the fuss was about.

"You're squealing because of Yoshi?" He asked curiously as he quirked an eyebrow.

"He's so cute," Rin answered before going into a full speech about how she felt towards the character.

"Rin, he's just a video game character," Shinra interrupted halfway through the youngest's speech.

The small female stopped in her tracks, quickly pausing her game as the group stopped around her. Kida watched in amusement (knowing what was coming because he had made the same accident the week before and being glad he wasn't the one being beaten for once) as Rin closed her DS and turned to glare at the other male.

"Interrupting is rude."

With that, the young female slid her game into her school bag and continued walking. The group shrugged off what had happened and followed Rin to her apartment (it being her turn to host the weekly game night). The housing was small, almost cramping everyone together if they were in the same room, but the group managed. Shinra looked through the games as the host escaped briefly from sight before returning with a large plush turtle shell. No help was offered as Rin tackled the taller male and strapped the shell to his back, sitting calmly on her victim once her mission was complete. Shocked, Shinra looked back to see what had happened or who even was on his back. A cold gaze met his own as Rin sat with seemingly no intention of getting up.

"Stop please, my body is for Celty only," Shinra stated as if the situation was worse than it truly was.

Rin turned her gaze to Celty, who typed on her phone. A single word was on the screen when the device was turned back to Rin: Continue. A smile spread itself across the younger girl's face as she pat Shinra's head.

"Get going, Yoshi~!"

Seeming to have no other choice, Shinra crawled across the floor on his hands and knees with Rin on the plush turtle shell on his back. A giggle escaped Kida's throat and spread slowly throughout the group as everyone grew more amused with the sight (though Shizuo only cracked a small smirk). Izaya recorded the ordeal on his phone, snickering softly.

Rin laughed and slid off Shinra before sitting on the floor. Pulling out games, she offered them up for game time to begin. The merriment stopped, however, as Celty send a message to Rin.

_You're out of snacks._

Rin frowned as she read the text and nodded to her friend. Looking around, she thought for a moment. Then a grin appeared on her features as she shot up and latched onto Shizuo's and Izaya's arms.

"Heeeey," she said cheerfully. "You guys love me, you should go buy snacks! And you should go together! It would help you two not hate each other so much."

Shizuo looked down at Izaya before grunting and turning his head away with a frown. Izaya looked up with a smirk then turned his attention back to the shorter girl.

"Of course," he answered back just as happily. "Come along, Shizu-chan. The stores will be closing soon~!"

Shizuo's head snapped back to Izaya, a vein popping out of his forehead in annoyance. There was no time to protest, however, as Rin forced the two out the door. The tall blonde frowned deeper before striding away. He tried to ignore the male skipping cheerfully beside him, but it was becoming difficult. The store was just around the corner. They'd be fine if it's not that far away. What could go wrong in a few minutes?

A lot went wrong in a few minutes. Shizuo had ripped up another vending machine and was about to toss it as a slipper made contact with the back of his head. Looking over, he saw Rin with another slipper readied. He growled softly and tossed the vending machine aside. Izaya sat perched on a rail by the sideway across the street, grinning. A glare from the girl was tossed in his direction, signalling for him to return to where she stood. The ravenette took his time walking across the crosswalk and quickly had his tie pulled so that he and Shizuo bashed head again. Rin frowned as she released the ties and allowed the two to stumble back a bit.

"I could kick you out now," she frowned at the two with her hands on her hips. "But, I have a better punishment in mind for this. I'll see you two tomorrow at school."

Rin turned to leave, then stopped.

"And just so you know, it's an hour past curfew and everyone else went home already."

Without another word to the two, she left.

Izaya sat in the room with Rin, waiting for Shizuo to arrive. Late again. Things weren't looking in his favor lately. Finally, he showed up with only a single word of greeting from Rin: "sit". He did as told. Rin looked from one to the other as they sat in silence. Standing, Rin tossed a glare at them.

"Come with me and bring your chairs," she ordered before leaving the room.

The two barely had time to stand and grab their chairs before she left. They followed her quickly with the chairs dragging behind them. Rin disappeared around the corner, the two scrambling to find her. Peaking out the window, Izaya spotted the shorter girl standing by the field with her foot tapping. He called to Shizuo before walking outside to her, Shizuo following behind.

"Set the chairs here, side by side," Rin ordered pointing at the spot before her.

The two obeyed.

"Now both of you sit down."

The two obeyed."

"Now, hold hands and sit perfectly still for an hour."

"I don't want to touch this flea!" Shizuo retorted, almost shooting out of his seat.

"Then I'll strip you of your rank," Rin shrugged plainly. "You've gotten enough points against you already."

Shizuo frowned, sitting back down without another word. Grudgingly, he held out his hand and allowed Izaya to take it. A merry smile spread across Izaya's features as he sat still and seemed to enjoy Shizuo's misery. The blonde frowned, his chin propped up in her palm with his elbow on his knee as he stared at the ground.

"If either of you move, I'm bashing your heads again," Rin said sternly. "Understood?"

One muffled and one cheery yes was all she received.

"Good, I'll come back to get you once class starts."

With that, the two were alone in silence.


End file.
